Selena (Myrmidon 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Trusted Person Selena: Hiyah! She stood there amidst the lightly falling snow on the battlefield, swiftly slicing through enemies. Selena: Those who fall to my blade expire encase in ice... Didn't you know? Selena: I am also known as the Ice Queen, since I wield this icy blade. Indeed, her gaze was cold and icy when slaying foes. It was the reason she was feared by both enemy and ally alike. ...Except for the commander. Selena: What? Won't I join everyone to eat? Selena: ...Well, I do appreciate the offer. But I must decline. Selena: I must tend to Lexida, after all...it has become soiled by battle. Lexida was the name of her sword. Selena: Indeed, it is thanks to Lexida that I have survived thus far. Selena: In the end, Lexida is the only one I can trust... Selena: Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off. With that, she left to be alone. Some time later... The commander was looking for Selena, when a quiet voice from behind some trees broke the silence. Selena: As long as I have you...I shan't be lonely. I'm not lonely at all... Selena: C-Commander!? Selena: You didn't hear anything, did you? I can explain, it's...well, um, I was just talking to my sword, Lexida. Selena: Do you find it odd? A woman talking to her weapon... Selena: What? You need my assistance? With what? Are there Eldritch about!? She tightened her grip on Lexida. Selena: ...No? That's not it? What is it, then? Selena: Whaaat? A s-snowball fight!? Episode 2: Snowball Fight Selena: I-I must decline! L-Let go of me! The commander dragged her to the field where the others were having their snowball fight. Selena: An Ice Queen should do great in a snowball fight, you say? I simply don't understand! Selena: Commander... I really do apologize, but I must decl--Ahh! The others laughed when they saw that snowball hit her right in the back of her head. Selena: It's like I said before. I refuse to take part in this, and that's final... Selena: Eep! "Take cover!" the commander said, while pulling her to the ground by the arm. And together, they hid from the barrage of snowballs. It was then that the commander asked her a question. ---- Question 1=''Why do you always want to be alone?'' Selena: I...I suppose I'm just afraid of losing someone close to me...again. |-|Question 2=''Playing with others isn't bad, is it?'' Selena: I know. I know how wonderful it can be to have...friends. |-|Question 3=''Just though I'd ask, you seem lonely.'' Selena: Solitude can be lonely, but still... ---- Selena: Once, very long ago...I lost many friends in battle. Selena: Backed against the bodies of my fallen comrades, I was left all alone. Selena: In my despair, I even attempted to take my own life. But... Selena: It was the Eminent Lexida that stopped me from making this foolish mistake. Selena: Within this sword rests the souls of my fallen comrades... Selena: Never again do I wish to lose another friend... As long as I have Lexida, I-I need no one else... Selena: That's how I got the moniker "Ice Queen." I hardened my heart, made it cold and numb. To never again make a friend I could lose. Selena: What? You say my heart is not too cold yet? What makes you say that? Selena: ... Selena: These tears are proof enough, you say... Selena: I can't even remember how many years it has been since last I cried. Selena: Even within a heart so cold, I still possess some measure of warmth... Selena: Commander... I understand. Selena: The Ice Queen shall lead you to victory in this snowball fight! Episode 2: Last Blizzard Selena: Hiyah! With that, she joined in. She was just as skilled with a snowball as she was with a sword. Selena: Commander...I want to thank you. Selena: With your kindness, I believe I can finally move on and... Selena: We can talk about that later? But why? Selena: Th-That's...! Selena (inner monologue): So absorbed was I in the snowball fight, I'd never notice what was happening around me... Selena: Never noticed...that! Wearing smug expressions, the others looked down at them from the hilltop next to a giant snowball. Selena (inner monologue): How did they make such a thing, and so quickly? Oh, what should I do...? With a hearty "Take this!" they sent the snowball rolling down the hill. ---- Question 1= We gotta run! Selena: We mustn't! I refuse to run any longer! |-|Question 2= It's too big, there's mp escaping it! Selena: The bigger the challenge, the sweeter the victory! |-|Question 3= It's coming right for us! Selena: Then I shall face it, head on! ---- Selena: I mustn't run away... I will stand and fight! As if they'd suddenly made some sort of connection, Selena and Lexida both began to glow. Selena: Hiyah! With a mighty yell, she plunged Lexida into the ground and began focusing its glacial energies. She then forcefully swung her sword upwards, sending that mass of icy energy toward the giant snowball.' Selena: Yaaaahh!! Once deafening explosion later, the snowball was destroyed in a burst of light. It was at that moment, the Princess had discovered a new skill. Selena: This is my new skill... "Last Blizzard"! The commander immediately started celebrating their victory. However... Selena: Ahh!! *Thud* Large clumps of snow rained down violently upon them. Selena: Mmph... Selena: Ev-Everybody... Selena: Th-Thank you for helping me up. Selena: I had decided that I would never make another friend, but... Selena: Even then, you invited me to join you in this snowball fight. I want to thank you for that, and... Selena: ...I also want to thank you for being so kind to someone like me. Thanks. Selena: Now I think I can finally move on, to live and fight by everyone's side! I'm looking forward to it! Her bashful smile was proof that her icy heart had finally melted. Selena: ...Hey, where'd the commander go? Selena: Oh no! Selena: Commander!! Are you all right?! Speak to me!! She frantically dug the commander out from under the snow. Selena: Here, my hand! Take hold, and don't let go! "Though she was once known as the Ice Queen, her hands were very warm.'' Category:Character Quest